The Crystals
by Mystical Raven
Summary: Stitch is trap in another world and is the only one who remembers anything.Now he must gather the other crystals and try to save the world before it's too late. I've had most of the characters based from Final Fastasy and KH2
1. How it all begin

Lilo and Stitch were just waiting along with Angel, her sisters, Zack, and Virgil for Angel's parents to send some new stuff.

"How long will this take?" Lilo complained, she expected an answer from Stella, but Stella hasn't said a word in days.

Clover smiled, "Don't worry, they'll be here any minute now."

Angel was holding a crystal ball in her hands. Suddenly, the crystal ball started to glow, showing Angel's parents.

"Hello, sweetie sorry we're late. Here's some of the latest stuff that we have." Galatica said, she pushed a button and was able to beam the stuff from the ship to Earth. Some of the stuff were necklaces. Lilo got a skull's head necklace. Then she picked up a zombie hand necklace.

"I'll give this to Victoria." Then she stuff it in her pocket. Stitch got a red crystal necklace, Angel got a white one, Zack got a green one, Clover got a blue one, Slang got black one, Virgil got his hands on a yellow and a multicolor one. He gave that one to Stella who just looked down at the ground. Virgil just walked away.

"Did I just miss something or did Virgil and Stella haven't been talking to each other lately?" Lilo asked.

"Virgil just broke up with Stella for no apparent reason." Clover whispered into Lilo's ear.

"That bastard! He broke Stella's heart too." Fang roared but then covered her mouth because Lilo was there. Clover cast a forget spell on Lilo.

"What's with that giant black crystal ball over there?" Clover asked. Stitch instantly lifted the crystal up.

Galatica warned, "Be very careful, that crystal is known to have an evil creature in there. If release that thing will surround the world in seconds, erasing everyone's memory, then it'll change this world to its liking. It was a legend that only a crystal's shine could keep the creature from erasing your memories, but that's just a legend. Still, the creature is a great threat to someone one's heart that is full with sadness and grief."

"Good thing, we don't have anyone like that around." Fang was relieved. Stitch started carrying the Crystal ball toDark Mountain.

"Don't drop it Stitch." Lilo yelled. Ofcourse, it was a very heat day and carrying somethingthat's heavy is bad enough even if you could lift about 3000 timesyour size. Through all the sweat in his paws, Stitch accidentally drop the crystalball.

"Oh no!"Stitch yelled, he chased the crystal ball, but Stella was able to catchit. Suddenly, she heard something or someone call her name. Stella looked down and saw red glowing eyes.

"Stella, I'll carry it." Stitch offered.

"No, no, Stitch, I've been working too hard. I carry it for you." Stella smiled but the red eyes were able to put her in a trance.

"Poor Stella, poor, dear sweet Stella. Your heart, its in pain. Your ex boyfriend broke it. You tried to be the best girlfriend you can be and look what he did to you. Nothing but broke your heart. To make it worse, he has no reason for breaking up with you. Poor, sweet child, you feel so cold and frozen with misery."

"Stella? Stella?"

Stella snap out of her trance, she was in the attic with the others.

Angel asked as Stella put the black crystal ball on a pedestal, " Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, just staring out into space." Stella automactically went downstairs to cut some onions. While doing that, what the crystal ball said kept repeating in her mind as she stared into space again.

"Poor Stella, poor, dear sweet Stella. Your heart, its in pain. Your ex boyfriend broke it. You tried to be the best girlfriend you can be and look what he did to you. Nothing but broke your heart. To make it worse, he has no reason for breaking up with you. Poor, sweet child, you feel so cold and frozen with misery."

Stella was so deep in thought thst she accidentally cut herself, "Ouch, damn it."

Up in the Attic, the crystal ball started to laugh, "Soon, I shall be release."

Later that night, while everyone was asleep, Stella could hear the voice again, her eyes glowed red, she got out of her bed and walked up to the attic.

"Stella, its time." The Crystal ball said.

"Time for what?" Stella asked, getting deeper and deeper into the trance.

"Why to relieve you, my dear. Take me to a cliff and drop me."

"But why?" Even though Stella asked it this, she was still walking.

"I feel your pain. I was once like you. I was in love with this beautiful woman but she left me with this broken heart. I was so upset that to end my sorrows, she turn me into this. I don't want the same thing to happen to you. It may be able to break me free from this curse."

Stella walk up to a cliff that was behide Stitch's house. Stitch's crystal had been glowing all day long. Stitch woke up because the crystal that he wore started to jerk him around until it took him up to a window, where he saw Stella walking towards the cliff.

Being Stitch, he thought was about to commit suicide. He jumps from the window, off the roof, into the ground and started to run after Stella.

Before, he could get there, Stella already drop the crystal ball but Stitch jumped on her.

"Stella, suicide is not the answer." Stitch shook Stella like crazy.

"But Stitch, I just found the answer." Stella smiled. Stitch turned around but before he knew it, he was covered in darkness.

To be continued...


	2. My Sanctuary

(This is from the song on Kingdom Hearts 2, I don't know if lyrics are allowed, but they aren't then tell me please so I could fix it. It has been a while since I've been here.)

When Stitch starts to fall in complete darkness that's when the song starts.

Stitch's Pov

I started to fall in complete darkness, everything was pitch black. My crystal started to glow brightly. I saw Lilo floating away as if she was asleep.

**_(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight  
_**When I tried to reach her, I felt this sudden pull from the necklace on me, pulling me away from Lilo. She then disappeared. I felt so helpless as I continued to drift away right towards some land.

**_(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
_**I saw a bunch of stairs where I saw Angel standing at the top of some white stairs.

"Angel!" I yelled, she turned around. Her eyes were white, I ran up the stairs but she fell right down. I stood there on the edge of the stairs, watching as she fell through something that was like water but clear. When she fell right through it, she was in human form but different. Her hair was white and went to her shoulders. She had a golden band around her forehead, and her outfit (just like Kairi's from KH2) was white and with white slippers.

**_Music will tie  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
What's left of me  
_**I saw Virgil fall next. He had long sky blue hair and his outfit was shy blue and yellow (Virgil looks just like Riku in KH2).

_**What's left of me now**_

Slang looked almost the same except her hair was black and short, all the way to her neck. She wore a small black, sleeveless shirt with black shorts and black boots.

_**I watch you fast asleep,  
All I fear means nothing**_

Clover and Stella fell down at the same time. Clover had very long blue hair that went to her legs. She wore a short gown like dress that was blue (Like Namine) and blue slippers. She still had freckles but they were blue. Stella looked so different that I didn't even know who she was. Her hair so shining light crystal blue, pink, and a darker blue. She was sparkling. Her hair only touched her arms. Her outfit was the same color of short skirt, halter top, that didn't cover her stomach, and her slipper like shoes.

_**In you and I there's a new land,  
Angels in flight**_

**_(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
_**Zack fell down as well, his hair wasgreen and his outfit was green and brown (The outfit is the same as Sora's in KH2) For some reason, he looked kind of short. I started to back up from the edge.

**_Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
_**As I kept on backing up from the stairs, a sudden strong push from soneone's hand, pushed me down into the clear like water. I went through it. Just belown me was a weird picture like photo. When I went through it, if was as if someone's memory was inside my head now. I landed on another piece of land.

_**What's left of me  
What's left of me**_

**_(snwod dna spu ynam oS)  
My heart's a battleground  
(snoitome eurt deen I)_**

I started to know about fairies, memories about an elf woman and some human father. I started to see me andZack hanging out with each other all the time. My outfit was red and orange (just like Roxas) and so was my hair. Then I turned around, I saw some kind of white mist floating right at me.

**_(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
(snoitome eurt deen I)_**

**_You show me how to see,  
That nothing is whole  
and nothing is broken_**

As the white mist went right through me I started to understand what all these memories mean.

**_In you and I there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music will tie  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now_**

My parents was an elf and a human, both were killed by a dragon sent by Shadow, the creature wants the world in complete darkness, and that only the way to defeat him would be The Crystals of legend. Zack's name was now Brock and we were the best of best friends.

**_My fears, my lies  
Melt away...  
(wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I) _**

As the light got brighter, I started to black out.

To be Continued...

(If you want, I could show you the song in this chapter.)


	3. Crystalamina

Stitch's Pov

I woke up,I looked around, I was in a strange place now. I was laying on some grass right in front of me was a lava looking river. Behind me was a trail and beyond that trail was a town or village.

Oh man, where the hell am I now? I asked myself, rubbing my head and laying right back.


	4. Aurora

**You know when you're watching T.V. and watching those shows with the To be continued. Well, I decided to that thing when they tell what happen in the last episode and start with the show. Then they asked all these questions for the next episode.** _Last episode: Stitch wakes up in a different and finding things that he never knew and seems to be the only one to remember anything. Then he meets his best friend Brock or Zack. Then he hears a scream in Flame Forest. Who or what is it?_ Stitch's POV 

Brock and I were running through the forest, the leaves were brushing against me as I started to sweat. This forest, it's very hot, I felt like I was in a volcano. This continent Firaga made Hawaii feel like a cold place like that time it was the hottest part of the year before Slushy came along.

I stop trying to catch my breath. Brock stops too.

"Stitch, why the hell are we running some scream? How do you know it's not a specter or a trap by some bandits?" Brock yelled scared but mad at the same time.

"Ya know, you didn't have to come." I said. I started to run again, and he followed.

"I have to, someone as to make sure you make it back." There was another scream, the same one.

"Sounds like it's coming from the waterfall."

Specters were creatures that look like spooky clear capes. They were see through, with no eyes, no eyes, no body parts except a mouth. They look into your eyes and see your deepest thoughts and desires or even fear. Then they shape shift into that one thing and lead you into your doom. They always find a way whether it was drowning you in a lake or being eaten by a dragon. It is believed that if you're able to catch them in the act, they'll tell you any kind of information or grant you a wish in a fortuneteller kind of way. There's only way to tell if it's really a specter or not. Specters are like floating ghosts; they can't touch the ground or leave footprints.

We finally arrived where the scream was. In front of the small waterfall, a girl was running through the water, away from an ogre. The Ogre was huge, maybe about 6 or 7 feet tall. His skin was green and lumpy. He wore a loincloth and had a club in one hand and grab the girl with the other.

"Let ….me…go!" The girl screamed, that was when I realized that it was Stella. She looked even more different than when I saw her in the dark place. The colors were still the same but she had wings on her back.

"Fairy must granted Thog wish." The Ogre started to shake Stella like she was a broken doll. That was when I started t get angry. Something inside of me, I started to feel like I was on fire.

I stood up, walked right into the water and faced this Ogre. In the background, I could hear Brock whispering, " Stitch, no! Bring your ass back here!"

"Hey you!" I yelled, that fire inside of me made me even hotter. The Ogre turned his head right towards me and Stella smiled at me. The Ogre walked right up to me, looking down at me.

"This is not human's business, run along or Thog kill you!" He yelled, I thought my nose would fall off. His breath was so stink and foul, and his body odor wasn't any better.

" If your breath doesn't kill me first." I smirked right at him. Stella snickered and I could hear Brock from right behind me snickering as well. Thog was steaming mad, he threw Stella right on the ground, making her head hit the sharp corner of a rock, she was knocked out and Thog decided to swing his club at me. He hit me and I flew right towards a tree. What's going on? That actually hurt, oh no, please don't tell me. Reality hit me as Thog hit me again, I didn't have my super strength, and all of my alien powers were gone.

I opened my eyes to see Brock trying to help Stella out. Thog started charging at Brock like a mad train.

"Brock! Look out!" I yelled, Brock stood there shivering. When Thog swung at him too, something strange happened. The ground under Brock's feet started to surround him like a shield. Thog saw me and started charging after me instead. The fire started to feel greater inside of me, as if I was consumed by it. As Thog brought his club down at me, something hot shot out of my hand. All I saw was that Thog was being eaten alive by flames. He was so stupid, running around and forgot that he was in water and could have rolled around in it. Thog kept running until he was dead, his body consumed even when he fell into the water.

"That was strange." I said, I looked at Brock, who was at Stella's side.

"Stitch, how did you do that?" He asked me.

"I don't know, how did you do what you did?"

"I don't know either. What's that on your forehead?" He asked me, I looked down at my reflection, there was something glowing red on my fore head. I looked at Brock and he had something green glowing on his forehead. He looked at his forehead.

Stella slightly opened her eyes, "itsisu lacit mor jaquita kiolaj hakeejq jakkensn mkikie jjede dee." Then she closed her eyes.

To be continued…..

**What did Stella say? Why does Stitch and Zack have these mysterious powers and glows on their foreheads? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Stitch's unknown Destiny

Last Episode: Stitch has just found Stella but being held captive by an Ogre. Stitch defeated the Ogre but not with his alien powers, instead with some strange powers. After accidentally killing the Ogre with this mysterious power, Stitch and Brock found some strange glow on their heads and Stella spoke some strange language before losing consciousness.

Stella woke up in a bed with some weird plant in her face. 

"I guess she's not a witch after all." Brock said, holding a witch-hazel in her face. Stitch just snapped him across the head.

" She has wings you freaky idiot." Stitch sat in a chair right next to her.

"Stella…?"

"Stella, that doesn't ring a bell. Nope sorry, but it's a very pretty name though. My name is Aurora, Aurora Borealis. What are your names?"

"My name is Stitch."

"And my name is Brock."

She sat up and looked at them for a second, "Wait a minute, where's my bag?"

"Oh here." Brock gave her shiny small backpack back to her.

"Thanks." She pulled a book out of that small bag. She opened it up and it showed her two guys with strange clothes on. One looked just like Stitch except he wore more of a long robe as if he was a magician. The second one was shorter but looked just like Brock except her wore a Scottish looking dress ( I don't know how to spell it) and had a huge hammer in his hand.

"May I see your forehead please?" She asked. She moved both of their hair that covered their foreheads out of the way, revealing both of a red crystal on Stitch's and a green one on Brock's, " I knew it, the moment I saw you."

"Knew what?" Brock asked.

"That you Brock, is the descendent of the Great Crystal of Earth, Rumble."

"My great grandfather."

Aurora nodded, "You look just like him too. And Stitch, you're the descendent of the Great Crystal of Fire, Fry."

"Time out, we're crystals. But how, who are you really, and how do you know?" Stitch asked.

"Well, after Shadow and his creatures were trap into the Pedestal of Light, your ancestors knew that Shadow would come back, so the Guardian of the Crystals must keep a close watch and prepare to gather the Crystals in case Shadow so happens to escape. Not to mention that when he escapes the crystals will glow to warn the descendants. But I guess, he somehow must've blocked it so he could destroy them. Who am I really, I'm the descendant of the Guardian of the Crystals. I know all of this because my mother taught it to me." She lifted some of her hair to reveal a crystal on her forehead. It was multicolor just like her.

"I have a few questions. Say that this Shadow took over the world and change it in his image, it is possible?"

"Yeah, in fact, he tried to the first time but the Crystals stop him."

"When changing it in his image, he'll erase everyone's memory, is it possible that a crystal could stop it?"

"Where are you getting at?" Brock asked.

Stitch started explaining what happened to him in that dark place. When he was done Brock looked at him like he was crazy but Aurora was listening the whole time.

"It's possible, your crystal was already activated before the others could be because of the feelings you had when you trying to help your friend. You thought she was going to kill herself. You felt brave and didn't overlook it. That's just like the Crystal of Fire. Your crystal protected you from getting your memories erased. If you destroy Shadow, his curse might just be broken."

Brock just ignored the whole thing, " What kind of feelings are you talking about?"

"The feelings that activates a crystal in the first place. Mines activated because of Shadow's arrival that's the only reason. Stitch's activated because he wanted to save me from the Ogre. He had the courage to face him. As for you, Brock, yours reacted to your fear."

Stitch laughed as he pointed at Brock, who just frowned and crossed his arms.

"The Crystal of Fire's personality is always full of courage but sometimes acts foolish, never thinks about what could happen to them." Aurora explained.

"Yep, that's Stitch for ya." Brock pointed at Stitch.

"The Crystal of Earth is more of a cautious person, very thoughtful in some situations, scared but has true bravery and patience. The Crystal of Water is very spirited, always brave but sometimes stubborn and follows ones own path. The Crystal of Light is very serene and kind hearted, always putting others before themselves. The Crystal of the Sky is secretive but has great hopes and dreams in things and sometimes making them true themselves. The Crystal of Darkness is truthful and trustworthy no matter what. Sometimes very pessimistic." Aurora finished explaining.

"I can't wait until I tell my folks back in Gaia." Brock was excited.

"Please, don't do that. Some of the people and mystical creatures are starting to turn evil because of the darkness that enter into their hearts. That is how he gains control, him and his henchmen. Never know who they are, that's why you should keep it a secret."

Brock crossed his arms.

"Does that mean that we got to go on an adventure?" Stitch asked with excitement.

"Yeah, but you must have at least some basic training before we start. I mean, come on, we're going to face some very powerful guys."

"Cool, when can we start?" Stitch asked.

"We could start now if you could find a perfect training ground where no one could spy on us." Aurora giggled.

"I know a perfect spot." Brock said as he walked out of the small house, Stitch and Aurora followed him. Right by the house, a stranger sees them leaving and starts to follow.

To Be continued………

What kind of training do you think in for Stitch and Brock? Who's the stranger that's following? Stay tune for the next chapter. 


	6. Training

**Last Episode: There may be hope for Stitch yet. Finding out that he's The Crystal of Fire, and meeting Aurora, just turned his boring life from worst to better.**

"You were right, Brock, this is a perfect place to train you guys in secret." Aurora smiled. It was Stitch and Brock's secret place in order to escape from the outside world. It was just behind a hole behind the waterfall. In the middle of it was a large tree that somehow was able to fit inside of the secret place.

"We call it the Heart of the Waterfall." Stitch explained, "Just listen."

It was quiet for a minute as Aurora listened.

"The Waterfall echoes all the way here." Aurora pulled at a wand, "It would be ashamed to ruin such a beautiful place." With a wave of her wand, instead of the Heart of the Waterfall, it was a plain. There nothing but plains, like a different dimension.

"Don't worry, I just created like this so we would have enough room." Aurora giggled, Let me start with Stitch first."

Stitch POV

I just looked at her.

"Now Stitch, you're powers are mostly based on concentration and believe. If you believe you can do it than you can….eventually. Try by snapping your fingers." She insisted, I snap my fingers, nothing, I try again and again. Come on, I know I can do it. Suddenly, I felt that fire sensation again. Right when I snap my fingers, I was on fire or at least my index finger. Then I was completely on fire, my whole body felt engulf by the flames. I started to scream.

"Aurora, I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" I yelled, I started to roll around the grass but that didn't work.

"Stitch relax, you just did a full transformation and that was just by lighting your finger." Aurora looked at me as I got up. I sneezed, putting myself out but also sneezing a fireball.

"Brock, Watch out." I yelled, I would have ran right towards him but for some strange reason the fireball stop before it could hit Brock who just duck in a coward position. The fireball started to flew to me.

"Way ta go Stitch, you're controlling your own attacks." Aurora clapped. I bowed but then I saw a shadow over my head. I looked up, there a large boulder was over my head. I looked over at Brock. He waved at me and winked, making the boulder fall. I used the fireball in my hand and throw it at the boulder, breaking it into pieces. The boulder shattered but too large for me to dodge them all, so I shot another fireball and another, I didn't know how to shoot all of those fireballs but I did anyway. I shot a bird at Brock.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Stitch, but I asked him to do it for me. You see the Crystal of Earth is a lot easier to train because they have to concentrate on the ground, The Crystal of Fire must concentrate inside of themselves." Aurora explained, "Stitch, practice on creating fireballs. I must teach Brock a lesson as well."

Brock's POV

Aurora stood in front of me, " Brock, you seem to be able lift things up with your mind already. Did someone teach you some of the moves?"

I looked down at the ground, "Yeah, my grandfather."

"Whoa! Your Grandfather, was he a Crystal too?"

"No, but he saw his father use the Crystal of Earth before he died."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay."

"Now, let's get started, shall we? Brock, your powers are a little bit more different than Stitch's. You'll be able to use the rocks around you and create any kind of plant to help you out."

"Plants?"

"Yeah, plants are part of Earth too. You be strong and focus all of your energy on a target." Aurora, with a wave of her hand, a large boulder appeared out of no where, " Now, let's use something like anger, I want you to blow that boulder into pieces with your mind. Use something from your past that made angry."

I closed my eyes, I could only think of one thing, when my mom dated this dwarf.

Flashback

I was standing there with my big brother, Flint at the door of our old home, waiting for my mom to come back from her date. She suddenly, walked through the door all excited.

"Guess what kids?" She yelled, we looked at her, excitedly.

"What? Mommy? What?" I smiled brightly; Flint and me were hugging around her legs.

"I get married!" She yelled, I pushed myself off of her and frowned.

"To who?" I asked, suddenly mad at her.

"To Brutus!"

I was stunned, dad just died and mom was already remarrying someone else. I hate Brutus, I hate him so much.

"Oh honey-"

She tried to comfort me, but I pushed her away, "How could you? You betrayed Dad, How could you even think about marrying anyone else! I hate you, Mom! I hate you!" I ran up the stairs.

End of Flashback

All I could see was green everywhere, with just a wink. I destroyed the rock, not even leaving pieces behind.

Stitch's POV

The next day, by the end of training, I saw Brock transform into his Ultimate Form. He was glowing a bright green color, no clothes on but you couldn't see anything. He had a green rose in his left hand. He lifted up his right hand and boulders lifted up from the ground. He lifts his left hand along with the rose and created large trees out of nowhere. Brock then turned right back to normal. The boulders just fell started to fall.

"Stitch, shoot at them." Aurora commanded me. This time I didn't have to snap my fingers in order to continue fireballs. I just closed my hands and open them and there they were. I started to throw fireballs at all the boulders; I kept throwing until I destroyed the last boulders. I fell back in exhaustion.

"Great job, you two learned the basics in just two days. Don't worry, you'll learned new ones on the way. One last thing, in your Ultimate Forms, if you die in that form, your crystal will be destroyed forever."

Normal POV

A Cloaked figure walked right out of the village at night, walking to three more figures, in a black cloaks, the leader was the only one on a horse.

The Leader asked, "Are you sure that they are in that village."

The spy nodded.

"Good, then we attack tonight." The leader started to laugh evilly.

**To Be Continued…..**

**Who is these cloaked figures? Who are they after? Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	7. Run

**Last episode: Stitch and Brock already have their basic training down. All that's a mist is who are the cloaked figures?**

Stitch, Brock, and Aurora walked back to the village. In their house, Aurora was looking at a map that she pulled out of her backpack.

"Listen, guys. I think we should leave soon. How about tonight?"

"Tonight? Why?" Brock asked.

"Well, we must find the other crystals and not to mention, the longer we stay in this village, sooner or later someone will figure us out. Plus, we have a long journey ahead. Next continent is Oceania, which the Crystal of Water should be at. We have to pass through Flame Forest, Smokey Town, Trail of Flames, and Spitfire Mountain." Aurora snaps her fingers; the map shrunk and fell right into her backpack.

"Okay, if we're going out on an adventure. We'll need our sleeping bags and pajamas." Brock said, rolling his sleeping bag up and had his pajamas out.

"You could put those in my bag so you wouldn't have to carry everything." Aurora offered.

"No, we possibly couldn't." Brock shook his head.

"Speak for your self." Stitch commented.

"No really, it's fine. This bag is magical, it shrinks anything that goes into it, making it lightweight." Aurora opened her bag up. Stitch put his stuff into her bag.

"Well, if you insist." Brock said. Brock put his stuff into her bag.

Suddenly, there was the horn being blown, which means the Shadow's henchmen were coming into the village.

"Oh no." Stitch said, "Aurora, I think we should be going now." Stitch warned.

"What's wrong?" Aurora asked.

"That horn means that Shadow's Henchmen are here."

"Oh no, we have to got out of here quickly." Aurora opened the door; Brock and Stitch followed her out of the door.

Stitch's POV

Before we could try to escape, there was already a meeting. The henchmen's name was Rage. He had long red, spiky hair that touched his back. His black cloak covered his entire body. He had red, sharp eyes that could pierce through the soul. His minions were Shadow seekers. They were monsters created from the darkness in people or mystical creatures' hearts, the darkness that Shadow created himself. The minions were the creatures that were born by the darkness in a person's heart, the creatures are created that person until the heart is empty, then the person themselves are turned into minions. As for Henchmen, they controlled those creatures. Henchmen are born when someone with a strong heart is filled with darkness, the minions would be created very strong and when that person's heart is empty instead of turning into a minion, they'll become a henchmen. The seekers looked like black cloak shadows, they couldn't talk but they remind me of specters.

"Hello, Fire Village, it's your humble ruler, Rage." He smiled, standing on the wooden stage in front of us. His piercing eyes looked at the crowd, he was searching for us, I could tell, "There are three people that don't belong here. Could anyone point them out?" Rage asked at first. My heart started pounding like crazy. He wore nothing but a black cloak around his entire body.

Aurora stood between me and Brock, I looked at Brock, I could see that he was scared to death. Aurora whispered in both of our ears, " When I give the signal, we'll run into Flame Forest."

"Why?" I asked so low that I thought she couldn't hear me.

"I know Rage pretty well. If no one answers, he'll just start killing everyone. His seekers are pretty tough to lose, but if we're in water, it'll be harder for them. I saw a pond a while back." She explained slowly.

I looked back at Rage, his face turned from a smile to a wrinkled face, showing that he was getting mad. I looked around; torches were lit in a row for Rage.

"I'll ask one more time. Does anyone know the three people that don't belong here, because those three will be the outcome of all of your lives and this damn village. Good or bad outcome." He took his black sword out. I concentrated hard enough, the torches lit up like crazy, creating the flames in the shape of a dragon. Rage looked at it, and all the villagers started to run and scream about.

"Now!" Aurora yelled, we ran into Flame Forest. I looked back, Rage saw me and grinned.

We start for a moment; Aurora was looking around, trying to figure out where was the pond again.

I stop, trying to catch my breath, "Aurora, I think he saw us."

Brock was gasping for air, "What?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Aurora kept looking, and then there were rustling he shape of a dragon. Rage looked at it, and all the villagers started to run and scream about.

"Now!" Aurora yelled, we ran into Flame Forest. I looked back, Rage saw me and grinned.

We stop for a moment; Aurora was looking around, trying to figure out where was the pond again.

I stop, trying to catch my breath, "Aurora, I think he saw us."

Brock was gasping for air, "What?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." Aurora kept looking, then there were rustling and strange shrieks.

"Holy shit! The seekers!" I yelled.

"Come on, this way!" Aurora yelled and ran, and we followed her, the seekers sounded closer and closer. Aurora stops at the pond, " Brock, Stitch take the deepest breath you can, go in gently, lean as close to the wall as you can, and pray." Aurora went into the pond first, she first sat on the edge, put her legs in first and slide right on down. Brock did the same thing and then it was my turn. Just when I completely emerge into the water, the seekers came, with their torches. The pond was pretty deep and leaning against the rock made it harder for them to see us. I looked up, I could see the torches they held, there were only three but then a fourth showed up. It was Rage.

We could hear his voice, "I know I saw him, he looked just like his old man himself, Shadow would award me handsomely for his head on a silver platter." I could see Rage looked down right at the pond, I think he could see me or at least knew that we were close. Aurora put her hands together and used her magic; suddenly a Flame Water Snake appeared. Flame Water Snakes were these giant, red snakes that were knew to live in water where they could surprisingly attack any nearby moving object. First, they would wait and when something good enough for them appears, their heads pop out of the water, drag their prey into to water, drowning them, and then eating them. There was only one problem that was actually good for their prey, they were blind and could only depend on sound. The snake swam slowly towards us; Brock was shaking and closed his eyes. Above, one of the seekers shriek and the snake shot up quick, grabbing the seeker, and dragging it into the pond. The seeker was being crushed by the snake as both disappeared at the bottom of the pond.

"Well, there's no way they were down there." Rage walked away and the seekers were away. All three of us, finally came up, gasping for air. Aurora was coughing up water a little. She had the hardest time catching her breath.

I lay on my back with relief, Brock smiled, "Good thing Aurora created that snake or else they would have found us."

Aurora looked at Brock, she quickly got up and started to walk quickly, " Actually, I didn't create that snake." Then she started running. I jumped up.

"What?" I ran.

"Oh shit!" Brock was gone.

**To be Continued…….**

**Looks like the journey has now started, what will now be in store for the three heroes.**


	8. Henchmen

Last episode: Stitch used his smarts to escape from Rage, one of Shadow's henchmen who seem pretty familiar with Stitch. Thanks to a little bit of just plain luck and some of Aurora's smartness, they were able to escape even farther from Rage.

Stitch's POV 

Aurora looked so tired especially after running almost this whole entire night. She fell to the ground again, sweat poured down from her face, this was the fourth time and kept denying for help. She was just so out of breath, that she started to make weird gasping noise.

" Aurora, are you okay?" Brock asked, I smacked him across the head.

"What kind of dumbass question is that? Of course, she's not okay!" I yelled at him. I noticed that she dug through her bag until she pulled out some kind of inhaler; she put it in her mouth and sprayed twice. Soon, the gasping noises came to a halt.

"What was that all about?" Brock asked.

"I'm sorry if I scared you guys." She tried to stand up but she fell back on the ground, "I have a breathing disorder, it's Asthmaliamsa, it's a disorder which means that I have my lungs are smaller than someone for my size. My body demands for a certain supply for air and my lungs are just barely making it. If I hold my breath too long, run, scream, or even work too hard especially in heat, I could go into cardiac arrest, heart attack, stroke, or even go into shock." Aurora looked down at the ground. She inhaled a little more air slowly, she tried to stand up again but it was no use, she just fell right back down.

I kneel down in front of her, "Come on, get on my back."

"No, this disorder doesn't make me disable Stitch!" She looked upset.

"It's not that, if you had a heart attack right now, we wouldn't be much help to you because we couldn't reach Smokey Town til dawn. If you're dead, you wouldn't be able to help us either." Brock said, you know he sounded kind of convincing.

"Fine." Aurora jumped on my back.

"Damn, you're so light." I commented, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrap her legs around my arms. Brock carried her bag.

"Thanks."

"Hey, Aurora why don't you tell us a little about yourself." Brock asked, hoping that hearing Aurora's life may be able to pass the time.

"Well, I'm half sorceress and half fairy, and I was born in the continent of Icearish when an aurora shined on the day I was born, hence the name Aurora."

"Whoa, half sorceress and fairy!" I listened.

In Shadow's Castle

The second in command of Shadow's minions and henchmen, Apocalypse walked out of Shadow's throne room. He called in a meeting for all the Henchmen.

There was Envy, Malice, Rage, Death, Lust, Greed, Fear, Oblivion, Chaos, Deceit, and Agony. Apocalypse was powerful than all of the others.

"Listen, today's meeting is based on the invasions of the other continents." He announced.

Chaos smiled evilly, "It won't be long until Oceania is under Shadow's control."

"And the search for the Crystal of Water?" Apocalypse asked, looking at Chaos.

"So far not good, either the crystal hasn't awakened or already know their powers." Chaos shrugged her shoulders, Deceit looked at Agony.

"These fools think they can defeat us, I can't til I see there and have the smell of blood going through my nose. The sweet sound of their terrible cries will be the greatest dessert of all." Agony laughed, licking her lips. Everyone had a smile on their face except Death, who always looked down and never would say a word.

"Don't worry, it will be in time when we all will have that some feeling. Now does anyone have anything else to tell?" Apocalypse looked around, no one raised their hand. Rage sighed and finally raised his hand.

"Yes, Rage."

"Some of The Crystals have awakened and are now about to start looking for the others."

" Is that so?" Oblivion asked.

"Yes, there's about 3 of them already, heading for Oceania, I think."

"Well, then, I must consult this with Shadow." Apocalypse nodded.

"Are you kiddin me? Listen you Jackass! Let's just destroy the 3 right now!" Rage's outburst made Death look up.

Apocalypse looked at Rage sharply, he sighed, calming himself down, "Not until we learn what we're dealing with." He turned his back, " The meeting is over."

Everyone went to there separated places, but Death just stood there, looking down in the ground, staring like she was shot in the chest for the first time, her facial expression was different. Deceit walked up to Rage.

"Listen Rage, I hear ya. We should just destroy those three so we won't have to worry about them later. Why don't you do the honors."? Deceit smiled.

"What are you up too?" Rage looked at Deceit disgustingly.

"If you destroy the three, Shadow would give the second command position, he might even think of you as a son."

"You're right. I'm going right now." Rage smiled as he walked away.

"That poor fool." Deceit snickered to himself. Death looked up and started to follow Rage.

Stitch's POV

We finally reached Smokey Town, at first, we slept on a tree that was just right in front of it but I couldn't sleep for too long, I had too much to think about, like what if I failed or what if the curse wouldn't be removed even if I destroyed Shadow. I was thinking so much that I accidentally knocked Aurora's bag down; luckily only one thing fell out, a picture of some guy holding Aurora the waist. Both were smiling so brightly, that was when I realized that it was Virgil, who knows what his name is now. I put the picture back into the bag and started to walk into Smokey Town. In some way, I felt depressed and hopeless. So I decided to walk through the town, I stood in a dark alley, far from the crowd, not able to focus.

I fell to the ground and covered my face with my hands. I felt this odd presence right behind me. I turned my head and I saw this girl standing right there in front of me. Her eyes, which were black but she was staring at the ground at first. Her hair was black, and touched her back. She had on a black tank top, black, leather gloves, a long, black warrior looking skirt (which showed her left leg but her right was covered, and black boots.

"Hi." I greeted to her, she already gave me the chills but when I said hi to her, she stared at me. Her eyes, it was as if something grabs me by the heart and started to crush it but at the same time, I felt something else grab me by the neck and started to squeeze.

Her eyes seem to glow with fire in her eyes, I felt so cold, I could see my own breath. I coughed; I could the grasp on my neck getting tighter.

"What….why?" I lost my thoughts, my vision begin to get blurry. Suddenly, I heard a voice yelling at the girl.

"Death! What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Rage. The girl or Death looked at the ground once more. I felt the grip let go, I could breathe again.

Rage moved past Death and faced me; he lifted his sword at me, saying "Oh, I've been waiting for this since your old man trap me in the Pedestal of Light." Rage pointed his sword at me. He lifted it up and I closed my eyes.

To be Continued…..

What will happen to Stitch now? Who is Death and why is she after Stitch as well.


	9. Smokey Town

Last Episode: Stitch was just walking around Smokey Town while the others were asleep. That is where he meets another one of Shadow's Henchmen, Death. With just one look, this girl could have killed Stitch but thanks to Rage, he was rescue but now his life is threatened by Rage's revenge.

Stitch's POV 

Why hasn't Rage strike me yet? I opened my eyes. I saw a rock barrier just in front of Rage, I sighed with relief when I saw Aurora and Brock enter into the scene.

"Stitch, can't you stay out of trouble for one day?" Brock asked, Aurora giggled. Rage frowned, seeing that Brock had plenty of energy, but as for me, I barely had any. Death must have drained it with her stare. I looked at her, she was still staring at the ground, something like a black portal was created right after her, she backed up and it closed up like it swallowed her up.

"I'll take care of you later." Rage frowned, disappearing into the same kind of portal that Death disappeared too. Aurora walked over to me and helps me up.

"Stitch, next time, don't go wandering off. If it wasn't for Rage, Death would have killed you." Aurora explained to me, "We should train some more before we go any further. Not to mention, I should start teaching you about what you're up against." Aurora let me sit down back on the ground. She pulled out the book from her bag and sat right next to me. Brock sat right next to her as she opened the book.

The book first showed Rage.

"Rage is one of the easiest but the hardest to get rid of type. He's number one because he doesn't think before he acts. Deceit, on the other hand, thinks before he acts and tricks people. He is so tricky that the other Henchmen can't really trust him. Lust is like a siren; she uses her beauty to end your life. Greed is kinda easy has well because he leaves himself open when it comes to something that he wants but then he's tough when it comes to him wanting your life, if you know what I mean. Fear is one of the toughest, he uses people's worst fear in order to enter into their minds and get under their skin. Oblivion may not look like the tough type, but don't let him fool you one bit, he uses his wind swords to make sure you never forget him. Chaos is a disaster crazy fool, but her twin Agony is worst. Agony loves the smell, sight, touch, and taste of blood…"

"Taste!" Brock looked at Aurora.

"Yeah, she loves to lick blood." Aurora smiled at me, " Like this." Aurora started to lick her hand slowly. Brock started to have the image in his head.

"Stop it!" He yelled, started to hit his head against a wall, making it shake.

"Okay, next is Envy, she's the fourth toughest out of all of them, she has excellent fighting. Malice is so evil and strong; she would even take a child's life just to get what she wants. She doesn't care about anyone. She wasn't always like that.Last but not least is the most powerful leader of the Henchmen and second in command of the Minions is Apocalypse, there's not that much information about him." Aurora closed her book, she sighed looking so sad. She stood up, Brock had to help me up this time.

"Come on guys." Aurora looked at the wall, putting her hand on the wall, she created a strange portal that shined brightly, she walked right through it, and Brock helped me to walked through it.

Once we walk through, it was like we were in another world; it was the same world, plains and everything.

"Listen guys, you already know the story of the Crystals, right?" She walked right towards us. We both nodded.

"Did you know that the Crystals also used legendary weapons?"

We both shook our heads.

"Well, the legendary weapons are only activated at first when the wielder of the Crystal has reached their full potential or their rage. The Crystal of Fire's weapon was The Saber Swords of Courage." Aurora lifted her hands up, creating an image of two swords that were red and orange. The Handle was yellow with a red crystal on it, the swords' edges were sharp and around the edges was another edge of the sword in the shape of flames.

"The Crystal of Earth's is the Sledge Hammers of Patience." The Hammers had a green crystal right between the hammer and wood part, along the handles were craved ivy going around the hammers and went all the way down to the bottom.

"The Crystal of Water's is The Trident of Spirit." The trident looked like something from The Little Mermaid but it was blue with a blue crystal on the edges.

"The Crystal of Light's is the Arrows of Light."

"The Crystal of the Skies' is The Sword of Hope and Love."

"The Guardian Crystal is the Staff of Guidance."

"And the Crystal of Darkness is the Fan of Trust and the Daggers of Loyalty. The Crystal of Darkness has two weapons because it's hard for them to control the powers of Darkness without being control by darkness themselves. That's enough explaining, time for more training." Aurora smiled, Brock and me moaned.

To be Continued……

Now what is in store for the three now? Will the training session ever end? Stay tune for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**Last episode: Thanks to great timing, Stitch was speared out of Death's grasp but then into Rage's. Weakened from Death's attempts to kill him, he was a sitting duck for Rage. Thanks to Aurora and Brock appearing at the right time, they were able to save him just in time.**

Back at Shadow's Castle, Apocalypse punched Rage in the face. Rage flew against the wall as he saw Deceit smiled.

"Don't you ever listen?" Apocalypse sighed, rubbing his head, trying so hard to stay calm.

"Hey, it was better than discussing about it. We need to take action before they get any stronger!"

"Rage, Rage," Apocalypse shook his head, "By you just jumping at This Crystal of Fire, now they know that we know that they're out there. They'll just start training harder. They'll try and find the other crystals faster than before. It'll be harder to defeat them now!The Crystal of water will be even harder to find, the original had time to train the New Crystal of Water."

Rage didn't say another word.

"Go back there and finish the job." Apocalypse commanded, Rage walked right out of the room. Apocalypse snapped his fingers, instantly three seekers appeared out of nowhere, "Find the Crystal of Fire and his friends and stick to the original plan." The seekers flew right out of the castle.

"So, we are going to stick to the original plan?" Lust asked.

"Yes."

Back in Smokey Town, it was a Festival, the Celebration was the day that Crystals had arrived, and of course the town folks didn't know that the descendents were right in town. There were markets selling almost anything to get some money, there were games (like where you had to throw a ball to hit the bull eyes to make a person sitting on the platform fall into a large bucket of water). Aurora was eating some cotton candy, Stitch was licking ice cream, and Brock was eating one of those giant turkey legs.

"This is great, Aurora. I've never been in a Festival where they celebrated your ancestors." Brock laughed, munching on his turkey leg, getting some all around his face. Aurora just giggled, but then she just stopped.

Aurora's POV 

"Damn, why is he here?" I asked myself. I was so surprised to see him. He was laughing with some other girls but he walked away. One of the girls had her arms around him; she looked like a princess, my heart started to ach. I saw him, staring at crystal necklaces but then he turned his head, he was staring at me. My heart, it was already broken but it felt like it broke into smaller pieces. He looked so mad but surprise to just see me. I held tightly to the platinum ring that was on my left ring finger.

"Aurora, are you okay?" Stitch asked me. I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, I haven't seen him for a while now, and the pain still hurts.

I wiped my eyes, "Yeah, I'll be right back." I lied, walking very fast away.

I leaned against a wall, in a dark alley; I couldn't hold the tears back. He broke my heart the moment he said it was over and goodbye. He was the only one for me and I still don't understand, he was my first. I can't believe I'm breaking down because of this. It was like two months ago.Okay, that's enough, Aurora you can do this. I took a deep breath and started to walk back to where I left Stitch and Brock back there. There was a huge crowd when I came back, and I saw Stitch about to start a fight with him and Brock already trying to back Stitch right out of it.

" Listen you Bastard, what did you do to Aurora?" Stitch yelled right at him. I was trying to get through the crowd.

"I didn't do nothing to her!" He snaps right at Stitch, trying so hard to control his anger. I have to admit he's still so cute when trying to control his anger.

" You said you didn't know an Aurora Borealis, and now you said you didn't do anything to her! You lying son of a bitch!" Stitch yelled louder. I could hear him screaming at the top of his voice, "If you hurt Aurora again, I'll burn your sorry ass, I swear!"

"I didn't hurt Icy!"

" Who's Icy? I'm talking about Aurora, when she saw you, she started crying!" Stitch yelled so loud.

"She was crying." He said himself quietly; he looked so guilty in that second. Then he looked at Stitch with an angry snarl, "Listen, you son of a bitch, if you-"

Then, I heard something like someone punching someone else, I was finally able to get into the middle. Stitch punched him out. He was sitting on the ground, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. He looked at the blood.

"Oh hell no, you must wanna death wish, little man." He stood up, he was so tall and handsome….no wait, I can't let him hurt Stitch. Before I could stop it, he punched Stitch in the face and then in the stomach but before he could really punch Stitch in the stomach, Stitch punched him in the stomach and uppercut him in the chin. He was just about to jump on Stitch again.

"Stop!" I yelled, jumping in between them before Stitch really got hurt, "Okay, the fight is over!" I yelled, the once cheering crowd moaned in disappointment and walked away.

"Come on, Stitch, Brock, let's get out of here." I said, not even looking at him, I just started to shove Brock and Stitch away from him before another fight started again.

"Wait, Icy." He shouted his pet name for me, "I'm sorry, okay. He just walked over and started something. Saying that I hurt you. I didn't mean it." I looked at him, damn; he still has those beautiful eyes. I was so mad and upset at the same time.

"Listen….Don't you ever……." I lost my words, for that second. All I could think about was him and cherry blossoms falling everywhere, the day when he turned his back on me forever. I wasn't thinking, anger just flustered inside of. I blanked out; I came right into focus when my fist met the right side of his face. He fell on the ground, looking at me, I couldn't bare it, and I just ran away.

Stitch's POV

Later on that evening, Brock and me found Aurora sitting on the edge of a small stream just outside of Smokey Town and where the Trail of Flames has now started. She had a clean rag out. My face was kind of swollen from the punch whatever his name gave me.

"Come here, Stitch. Your face…it's swollen." I sat next to her, Brock sat on the other side of her, he was sometimes quiet. I looked on her face; she was smiling as she put the rag on the swollen part of my face. The burning was so painful and intense, I just started to scream. Brock started to laugh and so did Aurora.

"You didn't warn me or something!" I jumped.

"It's what you deserve for trying to start a fight especially when you have no idea who you were fighting." She giggled and then put the rag on my face again, "How did you know that he made me upset?"

"You started to cry when you saw him and I accidentally knocked your bag down and the picture of you two together came out."

She didn't seem angry at me, she just smiled. There were sudden shrieks in the air, I turned around.

To be Continued…

**What came out from behind Stitch's back? Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last episode: In Smokey Town, Aurora finally had a painful past catch up to her, thanks to Stitch, she was able to really show how she felt about this certain someone.**

Stitch's POV

Three seekers came out and surrounded us; we all stood in fighting stance. These seekers were different than the other ones. These had red eyes and their claws were glowing.

"Banshees. Be very careful." Aurora warned, "Don't let them scratch."

I inhaled deeply, and blow fire out of my mouth. I was sure that the blaze could burn. I had thumbs up at Aurora and Brock.

"Stitch, watch out!" Brock yelled. I looked towards the flames, the banshees flew right out, one tried to slash at me, and I did a back flip just to dodge it.

Brock stomp his foot on the ground, a small size boulder came out, and then he kicked it towards one of the banshees, but the banshees just dodged it. He then put his hands into the ground, vines suddenly shoots out of the ground, surrounding the banshee and covering in tightly, so tightly that you couldn't even see its red glowing eyes. Aurora looked more like she was dancing than fighting against her banshee. She dodged its slashed by just kicking its hand with her own left foot. She blow a kiss on her hand, it was actually ice breath, temporarily freezing it. I was just too busy dodging my banshee's attack; I was able to grab its hood and pulled it over its eyes. I jumped back, creating two fire wheels and shot them at the banshee. The only thing that I did to it was send it flying.

"These things are tough." I admitted, back to back with Brock.

"Yeah, it's like our attacks have no effect on them no matter what we keep throwing at em." Brock sighed when he saw that his banshee broke free from his vine prison. Mines came flying back at me, I ducked but the banshee kept flying towards Aurora. She was too busy punching her banshee out, she was winning too.

"Aurora! Look OUT!" I yelled at her, she punched gave her banshee an ice punch, it want flying. Aurora turned around and creating an ice shield, the banshee flew up to avoid it. Poor Aurora, she was already getting tired, she was gasping for air, suddenly her banshee came out of nowhere, before I could yell, the banshee scratch her on the right side of her back. She screamed in agony and fell on to the ground on her knees. She clutched the back of her shoulder on the right side tightly. Brock punched his banshee, sending it flying. All three of them came flying back. Brock and I fell to the ground, I didn't even have barely enough energy. This is not going to be how it is. I will not be killed by these screaming bed sheets. No way, I'm going to return everything back o the way it was and no one will stop me. I felt some kind of glowing sensation, I suddenly had the energy to stand up, and my whole entire body was glowing red. The flow of fire was going through my vines; I couldn't hold it back anymore. I finally was able to release with one fire blast, aiming at the Banshees, the fire blast was huge and the heat was so intense, so powerful that the banshees were destroyed in an instance. Then, the glow was gone.

"Way ta go, Stitch!" Brock yelled, punching my left shoulder, that what reminded me of Aurora. She was still gasping for air, she was sweating and still holding her shoulder. She looked at me with a smile.

" Great…(Breathing)..job..Stitch." She got up, still holding her shoulder.

"Let me see that." Brock insisted.

"No, no, I'm fine." She smiled.

"What were those?" Brock asked, by that time, Brock and I were in our pajamas, sitting on our sleeping bags and in front of a fire.

"Those were Shadow Banshees, different from the other banshees. They were created by people or creatures who wanted darkness to enter into their hearts. They're kind of rare. They are able to spread darkness by just scratching or slashing at any living thing."

I looked at Aurora, she was scratched.

"Aurora?" I was scared for her.

"No worries, you have to be a weak hearted person in order for the darkness to eat you alive. My heart is way too strong for that."

"But strong hearted can be affected by it too, can they?" Brock asked.

"Not likely. You guys should go to sleep." Aurora suggested, "We have a long way to go, tomorrow."

Normal POV

Once Brock and Stitch were asleep, Aurora pulled out a hand mirror from her bag; she walked behind a tree not too far from the fire. The mirror was carved autumn leaves on it.

She begin to whispered words," Mirror, Mirror from the Winter Fall, is there anything wrong with me at all." The mirror showed Aurora's back, showing her the mark that the banshee left, it was glowing red, Aurora could still feel the burn.

"On the other hand, I could be wrong." Aurora sighed.

Far, Far away, in a different continent, a girl with short, black hair was running through the forest. She kept tripping over the roots hat struck out of the ground. The branches of the trees that she was running through were scratching her. She turned around for that quick second and saw a dark figure still following her. She finally trip over one of the roots. Her foot got caught in the hole that formed the giant root. She kept tugging and pulling, looking up as she saw the figure coming closer and closer. The figure's shadow was forming right over her when she finally got her foot loose. The figure's eyes were what kept her from getting up and running, she just kept backing up.

"What do you want?" She just kept backing up. The figure just lifted her hands up at the girl.

"No! Please! Stop! What are you doing? No!" The girl's eyes were reflecting the figure's hand as it came closer and closer. All that was left of the girl was a scream.

Back to the Heroes, Stitch's POV

I woke up; I smell something like fried fish. That was what I definitely smelled. Two were hung over the fire, with a stick through them.

I heard a cheering voice out of nowhere, "Wake up Boys! We have a long day ahead." Aurora was ringing her hair out and then shook it all around. Then I noticed that Aurora was wearing a different shirt, it was still a halter-top but it covered her back and had to be tied in a knot in the front. I was awake but Brock was still knocked out. Aurora started to shake Brock, I laughed already finish eating my fish.

"You can forgot I Aurora, nothing wakes Brock up except ice cold water, I mean the most coldest water ever." I laughed. Aurora smiled, walking away and then coming back. In her hands, flying around her was water.

"I'm from Icearish, remember." She smiled and splashed the water all over Brock. Brock snapped up quickly and shivering.

"What was that?" He yelled.

"Maybe I made it too cold," She shrugged her shoulders, pulling out our clothes and throwing them in front of us, "C'mon guys." She stood behind a tree.

"You're not normal! You're evil!" Brock yelled, rolling up his sleeping bag and started to change his clothes, so did I.

Back at the Henchmen

"Have you found Death yet?" Oblivion asked. Agony and Envy shook their heads.

"It was like she disappeared, never even existed. Her minions have even disappeared as well."

"Don't worry about that fool. Our original is almost going according to plan. Deceit, you make sure that our plan is going well." Apocalypse commanded.

"I'll be honored." Deceit smiled wickedly.

To Be Continued….

**What are the Henchmen really up too? Where is Death? And What's up with the mark on Aurora's back? Stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Last episode: The gang had to fight some Banshees, one slashed at Aurora, causing some damage. Banshees are rare, created from the hearts of people who actually wanted darkness. Once been infected from the claws, darkness shall enter into their own hearts, turning them into a minion, will it affect Aurora?**

Stitch's POV

"Finally, we're here!" Brock yelled, "On the other side ofSpitFire Mountainis SeaFire Town."

"Whoa, I've never seen Brock so happy about something before." Aurora whispered in my ear. Brock heard everything. He took out a bracelet; the charms were in shapes of the moon and its phases, craved from sapphires.

"What's that? It's beautiful." Aurora took a very close look at it.

"Well, it does belong to the most beautiful girl in the world." Brock sighed still in love.

"I still think you made it up." I crossed my arms.

"I didn't. I know she's real."

"What's this all about?" Aurora asked.

"It happened in SeaFire Town. When I decided to live with Stitch because my step dad didn't want me around anymore." Brock started out.

Brock's POV and Flashback

2 years ago, my ride was going to be a little late, like a day or two late, so I had to hang around town for a while. That was when I met her, she was standing on the pier just staring out into the Ocean, when some guys decided to start messing with her a lot.

"Hey! Ouch! That hurts!" She cried as the guy started to pull her hair, "Let go!"

"This is the most softest and longest length of hair I ever had my hands on." The leader was rubbing his face against her hair.

"You had to pull it just to figure that out." She snarled. She suddenly kneed him right in the groin area. She would have ran away successful but one of the other guys grabbed her by the wrist, picking her up and grabbing her by the waist.

The leader got up with a grin on his face, "I love spunky girls." He squeezed her cheeks tightly. I don't know what got into me but I just jumped in.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" I yelled. They all looked at me even she did. Some of the guys walked right towards me, "Please." I gulped; she probably thought that I was the biggest loser in the mind.

Before I knew it, she was actually taking them out. The guy that was holding her, she bit his hand and flipped him, making him fall on the leader. She took the other guys out with just a kick. The gang was running away with tails between their legs. She just stood there in front of me. She had the fairest skin I have ever seen, and the longest braid of blue hair too, it went all the way down to her knees. She had beautiful blue eyes, freckles, and even her slip (it's a type of dress), it only stop above her knees. She wore those shoes called maryjanes but had small pumps and covered the back.

"Thanks a lot." She said, I was completely speechless; I could only feel butterflies in my stomach.

"Luna, what's your name?"

_Come you idiot say something,_ "Br…Bro.." I shook it off, "Brock Bedrock."

She giggled, she had the most beautiful laugh ever, but I kind of blushed, lots of people laughed at my name and last name.

"It's unique." She said, " Well, I better go and get another ice cream." She started to walk away.

"Wait!" I blushed, clearing my throat; she turned around like she was expecting me to yell. These eyes made me feel like I melted into a puddle, "Could I come with you?"

"Sure, it's a free country." She giggled. I blushed again; she was just a few inches taller than me. We started talking; I found out that she liked my favorite kind of ice cream, Salty Sea Sugar ice cream. For some strange reason, I lost track of time and did Luna, not to mention it started to rain. She just started to jump up.

"Listen, I gotta go!" She started to run away. I grab her by the hand.

"Is there anyway I could see you again?" I asked her; she looked up at the rain.

"Let me see…" She looked at me, "Never." She slip right through my grip. I continued to chase her. She disappeared; I only found her bracelet on the ground.

End of Flashback and back to Stitch's POV

By the time that he finished, we were climbing the mountain's side and Aurora already frozen the top to make sure it wouldn't erupt or we wouldn't fall into the lava once we reached the mouth.

"That's kind of …"

"Pathetic." I commented, reaching up to the top. Aurora just flew up there.

"No, romantic and sad at the same time." Aurora said, helping Brock up.

"I know pathetic." I smirked.

"Hey!" Brock frowned at me, "I just hope she's there." Brock sighed, putting the bracelet in his pocket.

"If you even make it there." A voice commented. We all turned around, it was Rage, standing there, on the ground.

"It's you." I said.

"I'm surprised you made it pass the banshees, but you're luck just ran out with me! There's no one where to stop me." Rage pulled out his sword. I was already getting tired of this, guy. I stood in fighting stance, so did Aurora and Brock.

"Ready ta dance." He smiled.

To Be Continued…

**I know, it's just plain evil to stop at the beginning of the fight scene but stay tune.**


End file.
